Secret Wars: Battleworld Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Vampires * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * * Humanoid Frog Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** * ** Items: * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = The Infernal Four, bounty hunters from Limbo, track the Punisher to the domain of 2099 in an effort to execute an arrest warrant issued by the Sheriff. Unknown to them, Frank Castle, who is possessed by the spirit of another Doctor Strange, has no intention of standing trial and, after utilizing magic weaponry to kill Spider-Man, the Hulk, and Ghost Rider, blows himself up rather than to be apprehended by Wolverine. Strange; however, has no intention of dying, and proceeds to possess Logan instead. | StoryTitle2 = M.O.D.O.K. Madness | Writer2_1 = Ed Brisson | Penciler2_1 = Scott Hepburn | Inker2_1 = Scott Hepburn | Colourist2_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Jon Moisan | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Numerous M.O.D.O.K.s from different domains ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Top Secret A.I.M. Laboratory Items: * * | Synopsis2 = M.O.D.O.K. devises a plan to overcome the burden of inferior minions by teleporting numerous alternate versions of himself to the Warzone. He informs the other M.O.D.O.K.s of his plot for them to all work together and overthrow Emperor Doom, making him the new supreme lord of Battleworld. The other M.O.D.O.K.s dispute the details of the conspiracy, including the notion that M.O.D.O.K. should be the leader simply because it was his idea, and one M.O.D.O.K. even suggests they give up their evil ways and work for S.H.I.E.L.D. instead, angering M.O.D.O.K. Eventually M.O.D.O.K. has heard enough and orders his A.I.M. minions to return all the alternate versions of himself to their own domains, but M.O.D.O.K.'s daughter refuses to be abandoned again and destroys the teleportation system. M.O.D.O.K. attempts to kill her, a move that sparks outrage amongst the other M.O.D.O.K.s, and leads to full scale conflict. Sometime later the Thor Corps arrive to execute an arrest warrant for M.O.D.O.K issued by Sheriff Strange for the crime of heresy against God Doom only to find that most of the many M.O.D.O.K.s have killed each other. M.O.D.O.K. just surrenders himself to the Thor Corps. | Solicit = • When the Marvel Universe and the Ultimate Universe collide, there is only…Battleworld! • Featuring the fights, battles and blow-ups that are just TOO BIG for Secret Wars! • When a Dr. Strange-possessed Punisher goes on the run, only Spider-Man, Wolverine, Hulk and Ghost Rider can track him down! • Question: What happens when M.O.D.O.K. recruits every single M.O.D.O.K. ever for his evil schemes? Answer: M.O.D.O.K. M.A.D.N.E.S.S.! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included